


kitchen witch

by perfectlyrose



Series: Everyday Magic [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Universe Alteration, magic!rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: A normal morning aboard the TARDIS.





	kitchen witch

Rose set the kettle to boil with a quick flicking motion of her fingers and sat down hard in one of the kitchen chairs. She’d just put her head down on the table when the Doctor walked into the room. He chuckled at her position.

“Tired?”

“Mornings are just as terrible on time ships as they are anywhere else,” Rose complained, not bothering to look up.

“S’not technically morning,” he responded as he opened the fridge to poke around.

“Don’t want to hear it.”

“Do you want hot breakfast or is it a cereal non-morning?” he asked, far too cheerfully in her opinion.

“Really can’t ask me questions like this before I’ve had tea.”

“Your kettle’s boiling, so, hop to it.” The Doctor closed the fridge and sat down in the chair opposite her.

She lifted her head and glared at him through bleary eyes before stumbling over to the counter and getting down mugs and teabags. Once she’d poured the water, she took the mugs back to the table with her and slide one over to the Doctor.

“So, breakfast?”

“Whatever you want,” Rose said. “Can you grab me the milk?”

The Doctor got the milk out of the fridge and Rose summoned the spoon she’d left by the sink with another flick of her fingers.

The tea was fixed to her liking within seconds and she moaned when it hit her tongue.

“Enjoying that, are you?” The Doctor asked. Rose thought he was a little pinker than usual but it could just be the early hour playing tricks on her.

“I am, yeah.”

They were silent for a few moments, sipping at their tea.

“Do we have the stuff for pancakes?” Rose asked after a minute. “Pancakes sound wonderful.”

“Should do.” The Doctor drained his cup in one gulp and then got up to check the cabinets. “Your magic any good at helping make breakfast?”

Rose grinned at his back, enjoying the way the jumper pulled across his shoulders as he reached up to the top shelf for something.

“Nope. I’m as hopeless in the kitchen with magic as I am without.”

He turned with a grin of his own, sack of flour in hand. “You’re just keeping me around for my cooking, aren’t you?”

“Definitely,” she drawled. Rose made another quick motion with her hand and the bag of flour exploded, completely covering the Doctor in white powder and making quite the mess.

Rose giggled as the Doctor looked at the bag, dumbfounded for a moment. Then he lifted his eyes and locked gazes with her.

“Oh, you’re asking for it,” he growled, not able to keep his smile completely under wraps. He lunged for her and Rose squealed as she jumped up from her chair and took off for the corridors.

The Doctor, flour-covered and set on making Rose that way too, tore after her, shouting teasing threats as he did so.


End file.
